


The AJ Crowley 'Ask for Touch’ Challenge Day 5

by sheendav



Series: Scenes from the South Downs [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Caring, Comfort, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Conversations, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, Light Angst, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheendav/pseuds/sheendav
Summary: The celestials are back in the South Downs are both are feeling good... until Crowley makes his touch suggestion for Day 5.A misunderstanding, a bit of angst, a ton of comfort and some very hot softness round out the day.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Scenes from the South Downs [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848463
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	The AJ Crowley 'Ask for Touch’ Challenge Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another long one... and the angst train pulled into the station for a bit longer than I wanted it to... but the truth is, the reason their relationship is as wonderful and loving and soft as it is, is because they spend a lot of time carefully talking things through and protecting each other's feelings. There is a misstep and a good talk... and then a worthwhile unwinding of tension on the living room couch. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> A collection of one-offs from Crowley and Aziraphale's life in the South Downs, written in the same universe as 'Introduction to Touch' by the same author. It is not 100% necessary to read that story beforehand, but all of these little tales make more sense if you know the history of touch created for them in that original core story. The most important thing to know is that Aziraphale is deeply insecure about sex, touch and his body. By the time they get to the South Downs, the Angel's confidence is slowly building and these one-offs will show the growth of that confidence.

Day 5- Friday: The Cottage, South Downs

Crowley is indeed feeling better. Monumentally better. 

The snake-cuddle with the Angel the night before had been exactly what he needed, and what he thought would be a one-hour nap (or 'snap' as he likes to call them) turned into a full night's rest and a much-needed recharge. 

They'd driven to the cottage at sunrise, avoiding traffic and rolling down the windows as the day started turning more and more unseasonably warm. They have arrived at the cottage, settled in, and after opening several windows to get a breeze blowing through the place, Crowley has just come up with what he thinks is a BRILLIANT idea for a touch-request for day 5 of this strangely wonderful little 'challenge' they've been pursuing.

"Angel mine!" 

"Crowley dear!" 

The Angel comes out of his study where he's been depositing some new books (new books almost always come with them on this weekly venture to the cottage), and beams at his fiancé, "My goodness, someone is definitely feeling better isn't he?" 

"Permission to snake my arms around you Angel?" 

They embrace and let out sighs that seem to say, 'It's good to be home, I love you, I'm so glad you're feeling better.' 

"Did you need something dear?" 

"I had a positively FANTASTIC idea for some touch on this warm day Angel…" 

"Oh really now… what is it you wish love?" 

"How about a swim!?" 

"A swim? In… in the sea you mean?" 

"Well, we'd have to knock down some walls to make the bathtub big enough for anything that qualifies as swimming Angel, of course I mean the… Angel?"

Crowley feels his stomach sink as he fully notices Aziraphale's expression. The Angel's eyes are filled with nerves, his soft strong fingers tremble in the Demon's hands, the Demon's heart speeds up and every voice in Crowley's mind begins screaming at him, 'YOU FUCKING FOOL.' 

"Hey, hey Aziraphale it's ok… it was just a suggestion… I'm sorry... we don't need to swim… I don't need to swim… swimming's stupid who the bloody heaven SWIMS anymore just…" 

"I'm sorry Crowley…" 

"No no no no no… Angel…" 

Crowley throws his arms around Aziraphale and the only thing that stops him from going into a panic himself is the fact that the Angel's arms come up to circle his waste; thumbs rubbing and worrying themselves at Crowley's lower back. 

THIS. This is what he has been afraid of. Has always been afraid of. That he would ask for something, upset Aziraphale, and cause his Angel unneeded anxiety… just because he wanted a specific kind of touch or experience. 

"Crowley… Crowley it's alright… can I… can I just tell you why I think I'm having this reaction?" 

Yet again, it's as if the Angel can read his mind… maybe he can… Crowley doesn't want to know in this moment… in fact he just wants to figure out how much effort it would take to make time reverse by 60 seconds so they can pretend he never asked the question about a swim. He can feel his heart thundering in his chest and a rushing in his ears as he responds, 

"Yeah… yeah you can tell me Angel but… I shouldn't have asked... I…" 

"Crowley… Crowley please… feel my hands on your back dear…" 

The Demon takes a moment to notice that the Angel's thumbs have stopped moving on his back. The tremble is gone. All he feels is the steady warm presence of Aziraphale's palms rubbing up and down his lanky spine. 

"I'm not upset dear. I promise… your question threw me, but it is not your request that threw me. What threw me is… is that I didn't want to tell you 'no'. I didn't want to upset you by telling you 'no.' I'm not panicking because you asked me to go swimming love… I'm only fretting that I've made you panic." 

The Demon's head is the only thing swimming at the moment, but he feels he's on the brink of understanding what just happened in the last couple of minutes. He suggests, "Talk on the couch?" 

"Yes dear, let's move there and I'll try to be clearer." 

The two cross to the living room couch, sit and hold hands as Aziraphale speaks to him, starting with a reassuring gaze and sweet smile. "Hello Crowley."

"H-Hello Angel… I… I just… what just happened?" 

The two take a moment for some dry yet genuine laughter before the Angel takes a steeling breath and continues. 

"Well, what I believe happened is this. You suggested a swim. I'm not in the mood to swim today because I have some things I'd like to take care of in the library. But for some reason, instead of just telling you that, I found myself realizing that I was about to tell you 'no', and… and something I have always been worried about, and something I expressed worry about from the start of our new arrangement, is that I would be too afraid to say 'no' to a request from you and go forward with something I didn't want to do just to please you." 

"I remember, Angel."

"I know you remember. In truth dear, you've done such an extraordinary job of remembering and looking after my comfort in this new relationship of ours… so much so that you almost never ask me for any kind of touch just because you want or need it. Hence me suggesting this little 'challenge' in the first place. I got anxious just now because, I knew I was going to tell you 'no' and instead of just being reasonable about it and starting a conversation, I just got scared to tell you 'no', and make you feel upset…"

"Which is exactly what happened… I got upset… not at you but at myself for asking for something you didn't want to do. And instead of having a conversation about it, I panicked and backpedaled and started to shut down. Hell's sake Angel, we can be terrible at this sometimes can't we?"

Aziraphale actually laughs at Crowley's question and causes tension to leave both of them as they gently rub thumbs over each other's knuckles. 

The Angel continues, "Oh dear… this is such a very human relationship we are having is it not? I would imagine humans go through these sorts of things all the time."

"But we're not human! And we've known each other for 6,000 years… you'd think we'd be… I don't know… just a little bit better at this stuff than them?" 

"We've known each other for millennia Crowley… but neither of us has been engaged, or bought a house, or planned a wedding with someone before. Neither of us has gone through the milestones of a relationship that leads to marriage before. We need to remember that we are still very 'new' as a couple… in fact if we WERE human, I would imagine our parents getting quite cross with us for getting engaged after only 4 months of being in a relationship!"

At that, Crowley cackles with delight, and Aziraphale joins right in. 

"Well, it's a good thing SHE is aware of how much time we spent together before I got down on one knee. SHE knows we'd been 'dating' since Rome."

Aziraphale smiles fondly and squeezes his hand. 

"Indeed dear… well… I am not against swimming with you in general, only today because I want to finish my sorting project in the library. We can swim tomorrow if you like and it's still warm… but you may not want to."

"Angel?"

"You may not appreciate my choice of bathing attire…" 

"Hmmm… the fact that you are calling it attire and not trunks or a bathing suit is definitely… interesting…" 

"You'll just have to wait and see tomorrow." 

"Oh, I will, and something tells me, no matter what it is… I'll be glad to have the water covering my lower half when I do." He winks at his fiancé and is pleased to see Aziraphale give him a playful look in response. 

"Oh, I doubt that… In fact, I doubt my conservative choice of attire is the primary factor that attracts you to me… sexually or otherwise." 

Crowley actually feels his eyebrows arch before he sputters out a response. "Sorry, wot? You don't think the way you dress is a turn-on for me?" 

"Well you have often commented that I wear 'too many layers' for your liking. Hence why I usually snap us into pajamas or… less… for our amorous encounters…" 

"Angel, in the spirit of this 'challenge'… here's something I'll ask… something for the future. Much as I tease you about the amount of clothes... you can keep them on and make me... you know... work to undress you sometimes."

The Angel gets a surprised glint in his eye. "Really?" 

"Oh come on Angel, 'conservative layers' aside, why wouldn't it turn me on to unwrap you like a present?"

The Angel's eyes widen considerably at the Demon's comment, "Oh my…" 

There is unmistakable heat in the Angel's response as he turns his full body to face Crowley, and the Demon now knows exactly what kind of touch he wants for the day. 

"Angel… I'd like to amend my previous request. For my touch request today, may I please take your hand and place it in a spot where you'll have absolutely no doubt of how I feel about your attire and how fun it is to remove it from you?"

Aziraphale lets his mouth drop a little at the question, but slowly nods with the corners of his lips just perking up into a smile. 

Crowley pulls the Angel up to standing, and places one of Aziraphale's wonderfully warm hands over the Demon's effort, both of them hissing a little at the contact.

"Keep your hand still Angel, and just feel what it does to me to undress you from this 'conservative attire' of yours." 

Aziraphale practically moans out the only words he can think to say in this moment, "Oh my…"

"I'll start unwrapping my present at my favorite part… the bow…" 

Crowley unties Aziraphale's bowtie with precision, causing the Angel to gasp, and a delightfully slow undressing ensues as Crowley works open the waistcoat and shirt. All the while, he feels the Angel's hand against his cock, and feels himself swell and twitch and heat up as each button comes undone… the Angel's eyes widening with understanding as the evidence of Crowley's arousal over the act of undressing him grows. 

When everything is open, including Aziraphale's belt and trousers, Crowley gently removes the Angel's hand from between his legs so he can peel everything away, lift the undershirt over Aziraphale's head and pull down everything on his lower half, including socks and shoes. 

With the Angel naked in front of him, breathing heavily with his eyes full of wont, Crowley holds his arms open so that Aziraphale can make short work of the Demon's own clothes. 

With everything kicked out of the way and efforts fully interested in the proceedings, the celestials finally embrace and start covering each other in heated kisses, licks and nips, standing in the warm midday sunlight flooding their living room. Feeling the Angel's excitement, Crowley suddenly has an idea of something they could do together that is technically 'new' but familiar enough that Aziraphale shouldn't have many reservations about trying it. 

"Hey Angel, can we try something I think you'll really like? It's a slightly new position, but we'll be facing each other… I think it will relax us both."

The Angel has a lovely curious look in his eyes as he replies, "Alright dear… I trust you… what should I do?" 

Crowley feels the smile overtake his face, he is so thrilled that they are doing something spontaneous with so little hesitation from Aziraphale. 

"Just lie down on the couch, prop a pillow under your head and get nice and comfortable. I'm going to lie down on the opposite end and face you."

The Angel doesn't quite seem to get where this is going yet, but he doesn't appear nervous as he lies down on their couch, the width of which is suddenly much greater than it had been a moment ago. Crowley joins him, and arranges himself so that his head is at the opposite end of the couch from Aziraphale, feet lying just next to the Angel's shoulder. The Demon shifts and gets comfortable, making sure their lovely warm hip bones are lined up and touching… and Aziraphale lets out a surprised and delicious little moan as he realizes what they are about to do. 

"See Angel, when we're lined up like this, it's easy to just reach over and… SATAN'S SAKE!" 

Aziraphale has taken Crowley's hard effort in hand, giving him a firm squeeze and making the Demon shudder in pleasure.

The Angel replies with a hint of wickedness, "Oh, I think I understand what I'm meant to be doing Crowley, and… MERCIFUL HEAVENS!"

The Demon wastes no time grabbing onto the Angel's hard cock, and so begins an easy yet exciting exchange of pleasure and comfort between the lovers. 

Crowley feels his tension from just a short time before slip away, reminded that even when he and his Angel have tough moments, they love each other so completely. He knows with more certainty than before that nothing is broken when the word 'no' is said between them, and that just around the corner from that 'no' can be a 'yes' that leads them to a lovely new experience like this one. The actions familiar, the position new, the connection between them as deep as ever and growing by the moment. 

"Oh Crowley… Crowley this is wonderful! I love when we do this together in bed, and… ohhhhh… I can see your gorgeous face even better this way…" 

"Love you… Angel… FUCK… ahhhh… this feels so good, I feel so good… you're a wonder… a bloody wonder… ohhhhhh…" 

The Angel begins using both hands, giving Crowley's bollocks some mind-numbingly good squeezes and tugs along with his quickening strokes, and the Demon knows he's nearly done for. He swipes his thumb over the head of the Angel's cock and knows from the moan in return that Aziraphale is in the same place as him… and moments later they spill nearly in unison, smiling and moaning and sinking into the comfortable cushions as their orgasms sweep through them.

They rub each other's thighs and hip bones as they calm their breathing, and when he opens his eyes, Crowley receives a look from the Angel that makes his chest clench and heart soar; a look that he sees when Aziraphale is feeling genuinely happy and just a touch of pride and wonder over having had a new experience that gives them pleasure. It's the best… it's a look Crowley hopes to see for years to come.

Aziraphale snaps to clean them up and reaches out his arms beckoning Crowley to join him and be held face to face. The Demon complies and extraordinary amounts of kissing take place, followed by Aziraphale pulling down a soft blanket from the back of the couch to cover them. 

"Hey Angel… didn't you have a project to do?" 

"I do! But then a very handsome Demon and I had an important conversation and then he tempted me into playing with his effort…" 

Crowley cackles with joy at the teasing, "Where is he!? Let me at him!!!" 

Crowley nips Aziraphale's shoulder then soothes it with a kiss as they both giggle and snuggle into each other. 

"I'm glad we had that tough moment earlier, Aziraphale." 

"My dear?" 

"Two reasons… one… I'm glad we had a chance to talk through the part of this 'challenge' that scares both of us. We had to say 'no' to so many things we wanted for so many years, and I know it's always going to be a tough word for us to hear moving forward… but it's good is all… I'm not making sense I think…"

"You are making perfect sense to me my love. Thank you. What's the second reason?"

"If you hadn't said 'no' to a swim today we wouldn't have just spent the last little while doing THAT… and THAT was pretty great, yeah?" 

"It was wonderful dear. And it will be wonderful to go swimming with you tomorrow in my bathing attire… after I finish my project… which will happen after I hold you until you fall asleep…" 

"Love you Angel."

"Love you too my dear."

It is possible the Angel sleeps with him for a time, but Crowley can't be sure… he's too busy dreaming of diving hand-in-hand into the surf with his Angel in the gleaming sunlight tomorrow.


End file.
